Jinkies Nancy Chapter 2
by Princess-Kaurwaki
Summary: This is the second chapter to my first story Jinkies Nancy. Hope you guys like it. Please submit reviews!


Hey girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or Scooby Doo

A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my story. You guys are AWESOME…with a capital A… Anyways, thanks a lot. I would like more reviews.

Jinkies Nancy

Chapter 2

Here we are. River Heights. My FAVORITE place. Well, on the school trip it is mandatory to stop at the city museum.

"Shaggy! Can you _please_ move over!" Said Daphne.

"HEY! My bum is only half on the seat! And look at you. You practically have 3 feet in between you and the window, so why don't you scoot over!"

"IT SMELLS LIKE VOMIT!"

"Oh…poor you."

"Sorry Shaggy, I forgot. YOU smell like vomit!"

Fred stifled a giggle

"Pff!"

"Can you guys stop acting like 3rd graders for one minute!? You are giving me a migraine. Ugh! I can't believe I agreed to go on this trip with you guys!"

"What's the matter Velma? Scared the 'one eyed monster' is gonna eat you?!"

"NO!!" screamed Velma.

Ugh…I'm so done with the gang. I mean, they are my best friends and all but sometimes I wish I'd never met them.

We arrived at the museum…FINALLY! It's huge. I mean, white house huge!! So we walk in and it's empty. Like, deserted.

"Excuse me Madame?" Said an unknown voice.  
"AHHHHHH!"

We all jumped.

"Jeez, you completely gave me a heart attack!" Shaggy said.

"Should I get an ambulance then?!" Said Mr. Snob.

I hate these people. You know, the people who act all smart-alecky, but they are soooo boring at the same time. Ugh. This guy was this old, butler type guy. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was combed completely back. His nose was pointy and huge! Not to mention the many nose hairs peeking out.Anyway, Mr. Boring over here walks us along a tour. Meanwhile, I keep seeing this man. This dude is in a dark trench coat, and just STARING at me. We get into the Egyptian mummy room.

"VELMA, LOOK OUT!"

I jumped to the side and hit the ground hard, just before I heard this huge crash behind me. The ground shook. I whipped around and saw an enormous chandelier shattered on the marble floor.

"Hmm," I thought. I took a look at the chain that was attached to the ceiling. It was cut clean. I looked up. There was a pathway that leads to the electrical switch.

"Hmm," I thought again.

I took out my notepad (which I carry everywhere I go) and jotted down a couple of notes.

We walked to the Exhibit of Time and Space. There is that weird trench-coat guy again.

"Fred!" I whisper.

"FRED!!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Velma. What's up?"

"Fred, there is someone following us! We have to get out of here. I examined the chandelier's chain; it was cut clean across! It didn't just fall, somebody made it fall!"

"Oh no! Daphne could be in DANGER!" Says Fred as he flees to secure his high school girlfriend.

My cheeks turned bright red. I looked down with complete anger and disgust. Ever since the 3rd grade, I had had a crush on Fred. That hair! Those eyes! Oh my, what a heartthrob. Now, my feelings for him had become more sincere.

Together, the Mystery Inc. gang slipped out unnoticed. They caught a cab and headed for their hotel.

"Fred, I'm hungry! Can we get some ice cream?" Said Daphne.

_Suck up. I hate her!! HATE HER, HATE HER, HATE HER!! _I thought angrily.

"Daphne! Of course you're hungry! You never eat! You are like a size negative three and you are STILL on a diet!!"  
"SHAGGY! SHUT YOUR FACE!"

We stopped at the "Ice Cream Palace". MMMmm. I could just smell the fudge being made. I ran to get a spot in line.

BOOM!

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

I was on the floor. "My glasses! I can't see!"

"Here, I think these are yours."

"Thanks!"

I looked up. There, a beautiful blond woman with beautiful blue eyes. Jealousy started to overcome me as I saw Fred's face as he looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Drew!"

"Hi, I'm Velma! Aren't you an amateur detective? "

"Yes, I don't like to brag but I have solved quite a bit of mysteries."

At that moment, there was an explosion no more than 500 feet from us. Screams erupted from the people all around us. We were ushered behind a boulder. BOOM! Another one. This one closer. That was the last I remember; I must have passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with a bunch of tubes inside me.

A/N: What do you think? Not bad eh?! Well, as the same with the last one, reviews would be awesome. I'm gonna say that I need at least 2 reviews this time. No flames (put downs).


End file.
